1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric power supply system, and more particularly to an electric power supply system equipped with an electric power storage apparatus and a converter that including a reactor.
2. Description of Related Art
An electric power supply system equipped with an electric power storage apparatus and a converter including a reactor and switching elements is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-87081.
In JP 2014-87081 A, the converter is configured such that a first reactor and a second reactor that have different inductances are switched via a relay. In addition, it is described that during increasing the temperature of the electric power storage apparatus by Joule heat due to supply of a ripple current, current is supplied to the second reactor having a smaller inductance than that of the first reactor used in the vehicle drive. Through this, it is possible to promote effect to increase the temperature of the electric power storage apparatus by increasing an amplitude of the ripple current.
Unfortunately, there is room for improvement of energy efficiency in the configuration of JP 2014-87081 A because, from energy of passing current of the electric power storage apparatus, only heat generated due to the Joule heat from an inside of the electric power storage apparatus can be used for increasing the temperature of the electric power storage apparatus.
In general, a reactor of a converter is disposed close to switching elements. Hence, it is necessary to consider that the switching elements are prevented from having an excessively high temperature due to heat generated by passing current through the reactor during increasing temperature of an electric power storage apparatus. In light of this point, there is a concern that during increasing the temperature of the electric power storage apparatus, the current is restricted.
As aforementioned, it is appreciated that in the configuration of JP 2014-87081 A, there is room for improvement in efficient and rapid temperature increasing of an electric power storage apparatus in a low temperature state.